User talk:Semanticdrifter
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- sulfur (talk) 19:30, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Images I'm not sure how it was thought that dumping 23 images onto an article, with no apparent intention of incorporating them properly, wouldn't been seen as anything but a marketing ploy. They just hang there at the end of the article, under a non-descript heading, and with no indication of relevance or importance. This is an encyclopaedia: images should enhance the article, by helping to illustrate points or otherwise illuminate a particular concept. A random gallery of promotional screenshots does none of this. Maybe approaching us and saying "Hey, we've been given some really cool shots of the new game. Would you like to use them in your article?" might have gotten a better reaction than a new user arriving and failing to follow the policies of this wiki? Please try and be more thoughtful about this next time. Even if we had said "No", or "Maybe one or two that are particularly relevant and would help illustrate specific points", that would have been a lot better for you and for us. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 12:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Those are all great points; we understand and will make sure this doesn't happen this way again. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 00:10, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::To followup, I've spoken with both Semanticdrifter and Raylan13 about what has happened this time around and how the approach can be improved for the future. I believe that we've come up with a satisfactory plan, especially as MA is a bit different from most of the rest of the wikis out there. ::In short, we'll take this one as a learning experience, go through those 23 images, keep the ones we want to keep to improve the article, rename them as required, and move forward from there. -- sulfur (talk) 00:24, March 4, 2013 (UTC)